Torn in Two
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: After Loki's supposed death ( in Thor the dark world) Loki puts himself under a spell disguising his looks and walks the earth as a mortal named Tom. After some time his trick turns on him and he starts to forget who he is. His mind is being poisoned by his magic and unless he changes back to the God of Mischief he will be stuck in this body and mindset of a mortal forever.
1. chapter 1

(This takes place at Loki's death scene in Thor the Dark World)

"I didn't do it for him."

Thor's hot tears rolled down Loki's face as he held his adopted brothers wounded body.

Loki slowed his breathing so his chest stopped moving.

Thor screamed in anguish as he held his now presumably dead brother.

After some time of greaving; shaking Loki and begging him to wake up. Thor let go of Loki lying him in the sand. Jane grabbed some weeds that were sticking up out of the dirt. They had small budding flowers on them, she held her tears as she folded Loki's hands and intertwined them in the flowers.

She couldn't help it, it hit her like a wave. She had never seen someone die right in front of her before. The tears escaped her eyes and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Say hello to your mom for me" she whispered.

Loki almost lets a tear creep through his eyelids at the thought of his mother but he kept this sentiment to himself.

Thor grabbed his hammer and flu off with Jane.

Loki got up and patted off the dust on his armor

One of my greatest acting to date! He thought to himself proud of the performance he did.

Loki leaned agents a rock throwing the weeds to the dirt and whipped Thor's tears from his forehead. As he was about to whip Janes kiss off his cheek he thought for a second.

Maybe this is my chance, I'll go to Midgard and make a life there. Go into hiding until I think of a way to over through Odin. And become the king I was born to be.

The thought put a grin on his face.

He flicked his wrist and disappeared, leaving only the dust and a flash of green light behind him.


	2. 2

4 Years Later

The year of the Infinity War

(Ragnarok did not happen )

Thor and Odin ruled Asgard for three years, But Thor's heart still belonged to Midgard.

He felt it was time to go back and be with the Avengers, taking care of earth

After finding out about the outright"Civil War" between Cap and Tony.

Thor had to say Steve was in the right and he sided with them and joined them living on the run as outlaws.

So here we are on the anniversary of Loki's death... eating shwarma. Why is life so cruel? Thor thought

The last time they ate at this restaurant was right after defeating Loki all those years ago.

Bucky broke Thor from his thoughts "Anyone else want to see what's playing at the picture show tonight? "

Natasha smiled, she loved that one hundred years have not changed Buck's choice in words.

Thor decided it would be best to get his mind off the remembrance of the past and nodded.

They were about to walk in the theater when Thor spotted someone walks past with paper bags in hand. He head spun as he caught the profile of the man with the groceries. He had the same chiseled features of his brother. his hair was short blond nothing like Loki's raven locks, And the tall man's Glasses hid his eye color.

Thor felt so strange, he started to leave the group.

"Thor, you ok? You look as if you just saw a ghost."Steve said putting a hand on Odinson's shoulder.

" I'm not favoring well Caption, I'll meet you at the house."

Steve gave him a reassuring smile and nod letting the man's shoulder go.

Thor ran down the street staying close to the odly familiar man.

He went down a few streets and never once looking back to see the god tailing him. He made one final turn down an allyway and then setting the bags he had in hand on the concert he lept into the air grabbing the lader to the fire escape.

What is he doing Thor thought.

He watching the man climb up the stairs and lift the window open on the forth floor he crawled in.

As quitly as Thor could he crept up the fire escape and to the third floor just below the appartment.

Not to close but close enough to hear.

"Darling, I'm hear. Wow somthing smells fantasic!" Thor's eye grew wide as he heard his brother's voice, it was more chipper then his normal aggravated tone but it was Loki's voice all the same.

Then a women's voice filled the air.

"Oh Tom, thank you! Dinner will be done in a sec, just make yourself at home."

Thor was so confused, did his brother actually live through that, and now is living on midgard?

"Lexy you look ravishing tonight"

He could see through the grids of the escape and watched a woman with blond hair get pulled into the tall mans loving embrase. She huged him and kissed him on the cheek. "If you keep destracting me the food will burn." She pushed hin away giggling. The man, Tom walked over to the window and spoted Thor. The man's baby blue eyes met with Thor's.

"Darling I'm going to step out for a second." He said and climbed out and walked down to the level Thor was on.

"BROTHER" Thor boomed

Tom looked at him confused. "Ok, your going to leave or I will call 911."

Thor squinted this was not how his brother normally cunducted himself .

"I don't like you gawking at my fiance through her window, and I don't think the police will find it very cute eather." Tom threatened.

"Brother, I'm not here to harm your lady of earth, I just..."

"Ok, you can stop right there. I'm not your brother, I don't know what drug your on but you need to get out of here and leave us alone." Tom's finger pointing at Thor.

Loki was a trickster but he should know Thor could see through his games.


End file.
